Miedo y deseo: el primer beso
by Blanche Vest
Summary: [Korrasami] El primer beso siempre es algo especial. Es una mezcla de sentimientos, entre los cuales destacan el miedo y también el deseo. Historia escrita para la Semana Korrasami.


Fue un efecto diferente. La ligereza de sus cuerpos y la creciente sensación de paz inundaban sus sentidos. La luz se disipó y a los pocos instantes abrieron los ojos: estaban en el Mundo de los Espíritus. Lentamente subieron sus miradas hasta encontrarse. Fue un segundo eterno en el que, sin ningún tipo de expresión facial mientras sostenían sus miradas penetrantes, demostraban lo incrédulas y a la vez felices que estaban por encontrarse allí. Korra sabía que que si permanecían un segundo más tomadas de la mano y mirándose como se miraban sin decirse nada, la situación se volvería potencialmente incómoda.

—Hemos llegado, bienvenida.— le dijo al fin, muy sonriente y enérgica, mientras usaba ambas manos en señal de presentación de aquel lugar.

Asami desvió su profunda mirada de los ojos celestes de Korra y admiró suavemente el lugar que le rodeaba, que era realmente increíble, poseía una belleza extraña, tal como la chica que tenía frente a ella.[1]

—Es… es todo muy bello, nunca pensé que fuera así. Creí que aquí también estaría todo cubierto de lianas y enredaderas.— bromeó, regresando su vista hacia la morena. —Esto es tan solo una parte del Mundo Espiritual. También hay zonas tenebrosas, pero durante nuestras vacaciones estaremos visitando los lugares más agradables.— le dijo, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano derecha de Asami, invitándola a caminar con ella. Esta acción le había enternecido a la pelinegra. Korra no tenía por qué tomarla de la mano para caminar, sin embargo lo había hecho y esto le pareció sumamente adorable.

La dueña de Industrias Futuro se dejó llevar por el Avatar hasta lo que parecía una encrucijada de cuatro veredas. Cada camino tenía un letrero: el lugar al que llevaban. —Vaya, esto es muy oportuno.— pensaba Korra. Unánimemente eligieron ir por el camino que llevaba a las grutas termales de las montañas del oeste. Les había parecido un lugar excelente para relajarse, dejando así la visita al bosque de niebla azul, las formaciones rocosas del gran desierto y la costa de las flores violetas para después.

El camino hacia su destino era por sí mismo un verdadero espectáculo. Espíritus de todos colores y formas poco a poco se les acercaban a saludarlas, primero al Avatar y después a su acompañante. Algunos incluso las escoltaron durante ratos prolongados mezclándose en la conversación; los espíritus eran muy curiosos respecto a las costumbres humanas y sus estilos de vida. Entre preguntas de Asami y los espíritus por conocer sus mundos contrarios, respuestas instintivas de Korra y risas de parte de todos, el trayecto que en un principio parecía ser de días, terminó siendo de apenas unas horas.

Antes de llegar, a un costado del camino, Korra vio a Iroh, quien parecía muy concentrado escogiendo las mejores flores de jazmín para preparar té. La chica de ojos azules se dijo a sí misma que tenía que presentar a Asami con Iroh; era una oportunidad que no debía perder. Los pequeños espíritus se despidieron de ellas.

—Voy a presentarte a alguien muy especial.— le dijo el Avatar a la ingeniero, con una amplia y radiante sonrisa.

Las chicas se acercaron donde el general y éste de inmediato les regaló una sonrisa. La castaña lo abrazó. Realmente apreciaba a aquel hombre.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Korra.— el Avatar asintió y le hizo una reverencia. —Dime, ¿quién es la linda señorita que te acompaña?— preguntó muy dulcemente el general. —Mi nombre es Asami Sato. Es un verdadero placer conocerlo, Korra me ha hablado mucho sobre usted.— dicho esto, Asami también se inclinó ligeramente ante Iroh en señal de respeto.

—Ella y yo hemos venido a tomar unas vacaciones aquí, después de todo lo que ha pasado, nos merecemos descansar.— Iroh mantuvo su sonrisa y su característica mirada apacible mientras escuchaba a las jóvenes mujeres. —Es bueno que estén aquí. Este lugar es un mundo de aventuras y de descubrimientos.

—Así es Iroh, por eso traje aquí a Asami, porque a ambas nos gustan las aventuras y los lugares nuevos por explorar.— decía la morena de forma entusiasta. —Por supuesto Korra, pero también es un lugar de encuentros con los propios sentimientos. Ahora mismo existe el equilibrio entre ambos mundos, por tanto, no existe el temor, tan solo hay espacio para la alegría, la felicidad, la verdad y el amor. Este espacio podría disipar todas sus dudas y descubrir su conexión. Creo que eligieron el lugar indicado para vacacionar.— Ambas chicas se miraron al mismo tiempo, no entendiendo a lo que se refería Iroh, sin embargo respondieron a su comentario con una sincera sonrisa de gratitud. Korra vio entonces que el ocaso se aproximaba y supo que era hora de seguir.

—Ha sido todo un gusto volver a saludarte. Asami y yo continuaremos nuestro camino.

—Espero que así sea, Avatar.— Korra abrazó a Iroh para despedirse, seguida de Asami, quien le regaló una última sonrisa al general antes de retomar el sendero.

Algunos metros después supieron que estaban cerca de las grutas termales cuando sintieron un ligero cambio de temperatura en el ambiente. Éste se tornó húmedo y muy cálido. Aquella sensación les hizo detenerse y respirar hondo mientras cerraban sus ojos y sonreían, porque sabían que sus vacaciones apenas estaban comenzando.

Estaban boquiabiertas ante aquel escenario maravilloso: la verde llanura se complementaba con un amplio río rodeado de medianas y grandes rocas de redondeada superficie, acotado de altos y altos árboles que dejaban caer sus largas ramas adornadas con florecillas blancas hacia el suelo. Por si fuera poco, al levantar sus miradas descubrieron las formaciones del relieve que encerraban el lugar; eran las espaldas de las montañas del oeste las que le daban ese toque increíble con su impresionante cascada hacia el río termal.

Korra y Asami no pudieron hacer más que sonreír con aquel paraíso que se mostraba frente a ellas. Inmediatamente se adentraron para contemplarlo. Korra, casi sin darse cuenta, no dejaba de mirar a Asami. Había comenzado mirando la belleza del río, de los árboles, pero terminó enganchada viendo la figura de Asami mientras ésta le daba la espalda para observar también las maravillas naturales. En el tiempo que restó del camino después de saludar a Iroh, había tenido en la cabeza dándole vueltas lo que el hombre había dicho. Sabía que era un viejo sabio y que nada decía por decir. Incluso ella, siendo tan despistada como es, había notado un trasfondo en sus palabras.

Desde hacía tiempo que Korra gustaba de pasar tiempo con Asami. La extrañaba cuando no la veía y esa impresión de necesitarla cerca la invadía constantemente. La necesitaba, necesitaba saber de ella y que estaba bien, desde tuvo que marcharse al Polo Sur, o incluso desde antes. Ni ella misma sabía exactamente, pero no podía seguir evitando esa percepción. No sabía si era un profundo sentimiento de amistad o si era algo más allá, puesto que nunca se había sentido así, ni siquiera en su pasada relación con el joven maestro fuego. Sólo sabía que durante esos tres años, no hubo un día en el que no pensara en Asami.

Sus ojos cristalizados se desviaron súbitamente cuando la mirada esmeralda de la heredera le sorprendió. Asami sonrió ante este gesto y se acercó hasta ella.

—La puesta de sol está cerca, debemos buscar un lugar apropiado para acampar.

—Eso no será problema, acamparemos a un lado del río.— realmente Asami solo tenía que escoger el lugar que ella quisiera, y Korra se encargaría de hacer una tienda con su tierra-control. Había asumido que a la pelinegra le encantaría dormir a orillas del río cálido y cristalino.

Se quitaron sus botas para sentir la naturaleza directamente en su piel. Las horas que siguieron las dedicaron a explorar someramente los pasadizos y constitución de las rocas. Los pequeños espíritus les dieron un magnífico «recorrido turístico» por el lugar y también les ayudaron a conseguir provisiones para esa noche.

Asami estaba deslumbrada con las habilidades de Korra para amistarse con los espíritus y para conseguir lo que necesitaban, muchas de ellas tan solo con sus emociones; la verdad pocas veces se ponía a pensar de todo lo que en verdad conlleva ser el Avatar y todo el poder que tenía. Aún así, Korra actuaba como una niña que sólo quería divertirse. Ella misma no parecía ser consciente de su propio poderío en ambos mundos.

Algo había cambiado dentro de ella desde que Korra se marchó. Por un lado, no podía dejar de sentirse triste por el abandono súbito de su amiga por tanto tiempo, pero ahora que la tenía de vuelta, no se atrevería a recriminárselo nunca, pues sabía que esos viajes que hizo los realizó por su propio bien. Sin embargo, y por más que trató de refugiarse en la reconstrucción de Ciudad República, el sentimiento de intranquilidad por saber de Korra jamás cesó. Las cartas no le fueron suficientes. Durante mucho tiempo tan solo quiso estrechar a su amiga entre sus brazos y reconfortarla, y decirle que le hizo mucha falta. Ella estaba consciente de que tenía un profundo sentimiento por su compañera. Habían sido tantos días, tantas semanas, tantos meses recordándola, extrañándola… ¿eso realmente era solo una intensa amistad?

Ambas sabían que algo pasaría esa noche, lo sentían en su interior, era como una corazonada que ambas tuvieron, sin que la otra se diera cuenta.

—Esto es estupendo.— decía Asami con los ojos cerrados mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre las piedras redondeadas mientras acomodaba lentamente su cuerpo dentro del agua. Korra, por su parte, preparaba la fogata entre el río y la tienda que había construido. El vapor de las aguas termales invadía el lugar pero contrastaba con el ambiente fresco característico de las noches de luna menguante. La joven castaña no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando el pálido cuerpo que reposaba plácidamente en la orilla del río. La heredera sin duda era una mujer muy hermosa, y no mirarla era casi un imposible, sobre todo ahora que se mostraba con un top y un pantalón corto muy lindos, con colores característicos de su país. —Ven Korra.— le llamó dulcemente.

El Avatar, por su parte, entró al agua con sus característicos vendajes que cubrían su la parte superior de su torso y una prenda azul oscuro que llevaba desde la altura de su cadera hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Verla así sólo hizo que Asami cambiara su expresión apacible por una de sonrojo y nerviosismo.

En ese instante la atmósfera se volvió vehemente. Korra se sentó frente a Asami, en silencio. La ingeniero no apartó su bella mirada del resplandor azul de los ojos de la morena, los cuales en esa noche tenían un aire tranquilo y penetrante a la vez. Sentía que clavaba su mirada en la suya, y poco a poco le invadía una estruendosa ansiedad por todo el cuerpo. Asami no supo más, sintió que estaba perdiendo el control de su emociones, y se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que cambiaba su mirada a aguda sobre el Avatar.

—Korra.— se animó a decir. —Durante todo este tiempo... me hiciste mucha falta.— Korra ni se inmutó. No le quitó la mirada a Asami ni por un segundo. —Estuve muy preocupada por ti. Pensaba mucho en ti, al grado de quedarme dormida con tu imagen en mi mente.— continuó la ojiverde, al tiempo que bajaba su mirada. Su repentino ataque de franqueza le había hecho sentir vulnerable. —Todas las noches solo atinaba a pedir «que vuelva». No sabía cuán importante eras para mí hasta que te fuiste. Yo… yo...— La ingeniero trataba de explicar con ademanes lo que sus palabras no podían hacer. Korra la observaba fijamente y hasta ese momento esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

—Asami.— soltó la morena. —Tú fuiste una pieza clave en mi recuperación. No sé qué hubiera sido de mí sin ti. Tu recuerdo me mantuvo fuerte, y hasta ahora me doy cuenta.— Cambió su expresión por completo. —Yo también te extrañé. Tus mirada y tu sonrisa eran lo que venía a mí cada mañana al abrir los ojos.— Korra se estaba esforzando por mantener la elocuencia de lo que decía. También era muy nuevo para ella expresarse de esa manera, tratar de decirle con tanta naturalidad a Asami lo mucho que la quería no fue algo que imagino hacer alguna vez. —Asami, yo… yo no entiendo lo que me está pasando, no sé si pueda decirte con la suficiente claridad todo lo que representas para mí.— Esta vez Korra había agachado la mirada y su semblante inquebrantable se había vuelto frágil. —Soy el Avatar, pero no sé qué pasará mañana, lo único que tengo claro es que no me volveré a alejar de ti. Yo… te quiero.— la castaña bajó su rostro, como si hubiera hecho un comentario errado.

—Korra...— Asami tuvo el repentino deseo de abrazarla. Esa mujer era adorable en todas sus facetas. —Tengo miedo Korra, pero ni todo el miedo del mundo logra disuadir el cariño que te tengo… Te quiero.— la joven castaña miró entonces a la heredera muy sorprendida, no se lo esperaba. Asami, por su parte, le regaló una cálida sonrisa, la cual la ojiazul le correspondió.

Korra tuvo la necesidad de acercársele. Avanzó unos centímetros por las aguas termales y el vapor hacia la hermosa mujer de cabello negro que tenía enfrente. Cuando estuvo allí, sonrieron. Ya no tenían miedo. Las palabras que se dijeron habían sido la espada contra el dragón. Entrelazaron sus manos sin dejar de mirarse y sonreírse. Sostuvieron sus miradas algunos segundos, tratando de cerciorarse de que aquello no era un sueño. La morena volvió a posar su penetrante mirada sobre la de Asami, la cual estaba pocos centímetros sobre la de ella. Korra abrazó a Asami de la cintura, y la otra pasó sus brazos sobre sus hombros. Después de eso, no hubo palabras, no las necesitaban. Se acercaron mientras trataban de calmar su respiración. Su frente y su nariz se apoyaron una contra la otra. Querían que ese momento durara para siempre y, para tratar de lograrlo, cerraron los ojos. Sintieron sus respiraciones, sus alientos, que estaban a escasos milímetros uno del otro. Korra humedeció sus labios con su lengua, y entonces se acercó, buscando el sabor de Asami. Fundieron sus labios en un tímido beso, lento y conciso. Estaban temblando, pero era el momento más maravilloso de sus vidas. El ritmo del agua les dio la serenidad que necesitaban para explorarse. Ese beso cohibido pronto se convirtió en uno con más vehemencia. Tocaron el cielo con sus labios durante varios minutos, abrazándose, hasta que la respiración se entrecortó demasiado. Volvieron a mirarse y a estabilizar su respiración, no creyendo lo que había sucedido y a la vez encantadas por aquel momento.

—No sé si es el lugar, o solo esperábamos un momento así para externar nuestros sentimientos, pero me alegro de que todo esto esté pasando.— decía Asami con una hermosa sonrisa, al tiempo que recorría la mejilla de Korra con su mano, mientras que la castaña la sujetaba con más fuerza de la cintura haciéndola subir un poco más. —Yo también estoy feliz de estar contigo—. Se miraron tiernamente, y entonces unieron sus labios una vez más. Existía mucho tiempo perdido entre ellas, y estaban dispuestas a recuperarlo.

El cielo estrellado y la luna menguante habían sido atestiguantes de ese primer beso, de esa primera conexión tangible de sus almas, y que desde ahora lucharían por pesquisar en los difíciles terrenos del amor.

**Notas de la autora:**

[1] Para mí una _belleza extraña_ es otra manera de llamarle a una belleza exótica, como la de Korra (la combinación de su color de piel y sus ojos me parece hermosa, bueno, la de toda la gente de las Naciones del Agua).

\- Este 'OneShot' lo escribí para la «Semana Korrasami» que organizan en Tumblr.

\- Cabe destacar que no he visto la temporada cuatro completa. Recién he visto las temporadas dos y tres. Por la universidad no había hecho mas que ver el primer libro, sin embargo me llené sin querer de 'spoilers' y no me resistí a ver esos dos últimos minutos del último capítulo, y de ahí mi inspiración para escribir.

\- No llevo mucho tiempo en FanFiction. Llegué aquí gracias al 'ship' Korrasami y he leído todo lo que he podido de esta hermosa pareja. Es la primera vez que escribo, así que estaré muy agradecida de recibir sus comentarios y críticas con el fin de mejorar y animarme a escribir más.

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu valioso tiempo para leerme.


End file.
